


Potions

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geraltwhumpweek2020, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, One Shot, Potions, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: The inn keeper gave him one look before shooing him out again. Before he truly realised what was going on was there a bucket of cold water dumped over his head and the woman was muttering something about stinking up the place and that he needed to be at least a little bit more clean before coming in.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Potions

Geralt downed his potions. Cat to see in the dark, shallow for health and golden oriole. His body gave a muted shiver as the potions enter his blood stream. He double checks to make sure the Dancing star bombs are secure to his belt.

His senses could pick up the stench from the sewers and truth be told he hated the smell.

He lowers himself down the manhole in the dungeon, his nose crinkle slightly at the smell. He knows he was contracted for a cockatrice but the why the villagers and guards described the monster it sounded more than likely to be a basilisk. 

He slowly makes his why done the narrowness of the sewers. He almost growled when drowners jumped up from the water. At least it is easy to fight them. It feels as if time is starting to slow down like it sometimes feels for him when he is about to enter a place where there is going to be fighting. 

An irritated growl made its why out of his chest when there was more drowners to be dealt with. How did they managed to build a bloody city here, with so many monsters roaming under the city, and it did not look like it truly bothered them? 

By the time he found the basilisk was he covered in grim and blood. And had to drink another swallow to made sure he would have a change to survive the fight. His head felt dizzy and everything around him felt disorientated. He could feel a cold sweet slowly working it’s why down his neck.

A quick scan of the why the basilisk was holding itself told Geralt that he will not be able to use the bomb he bought, well not with killing himself in the processes. He could see that it was a nesting pair, they had yet to notice him but not for much longer. He pulls his silver sword free and as noiseless as possible try and get closer. 

He sank down against the wall into the dirty water. It was a close battle. He closes his eyes trying to get the edges of black crapping at his vision to stop. He knows he must get back up first but with the injuries he sustained did he not know if he would be able to make it. 

He pulled his pack closer to him. He glared at the vial, but it is the only why he would be able to get out of the sewers. He knows he would have to forces himself to get the heads to the City guard and then he could hopefully wait the effects out. 

He stumbled slightly. His left leg was on fire where a deep fang wound sat. It was a long progress to get out of the sewers and even a longer one to get his coin. He slowly made his way to the inn where he booked a place for the night. 

The inn keeper gave him one look before shooing him out again. Before he truly realised what was going on was there a bucket of cold water dumped over his head and the woman was muttering something about stinking up the place and that he needed to be at least a little bit more clean before coming in. 

The cold water prickled over his sensitive skin and at place run down pink instead of clear. After a while was the woman happy and allowed him back inside. When he got to his room, he started the process of getting out of his amour and putting his swords so that he would be able to grab them easily should someone came into the room while he was sleeping. 

He felt nauseous and dizzy. He knows he should look at the injury on his leg, but a part of his mind just told him to leave it. The other part was screaming at him not to be stupid and left it. 

He sat down on the bed with a sigh, he griped the bed to keep himself steady as the world swirled in front of him. He pulled the salve out and white honey, He realised if he drank the white honey immediately now then he would not be able to look at the wound. 

He put a thick layer of the salve over the wound and then bound it. When he was finished with his leg, he grabbed the vial and down it in one go. The vial slipped from his hand and he pushed himself weakly up onto the bed. 

The blanket was rough on his skin, but it at least allows him the idea of comfort as he curled up into himself. Slowly sleep took him under, giving him a change to heal faster and get through the effects of the potions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please come and tell me where the story can do better. You can also find me on tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
